


Neko Loki

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Incest, M/M, What-If, cat tg, cat trasformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki non è morto contro Thanos, ma la sua sorte è comunque molto complicata.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 609★ Prompt/Traccia: 11. A ha un brutto incidente e quando si sveglia è nel corpo di un gatto.





	Neko Loki

Neko Loki

 

Loki si premette con le spalle alla parete di metallo, sentiva il battito cardiaco risuonargli nelle orecchie. Guardò la sua copia con il tesseract in mano avviarsi verso Thanos, che teneva Thor semincosciente per la testa, e si nascose nuovamente. Si accucciò e si premette le mani sulla testa, tremante, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle pallida scottando e sentì i suoi occhi diventare umidi.

Udì uno schiocco seguito dalle urla di dolore di suo fratello.

< Ti prego, fa che finisca presto. Fa che se ne vada >. L’odore dei morti gli arrivava alle orecchie, mentre sentiva gli Asgardiani feriti gemere, mentre venivano raggiunti da dei corpi mortali. < Fa che ci creda che sono morto e se ne vada. Se mi cercano, mi troveranno >. Socchiuse gli occhi, un’esplosione violetta lo investì in pieno.

Il gigante di ghiaccio venne avvolto dalla sua magia verde, perdendo i sensi.

 

******

 

La porta si aprì e il gatto sul letto alzò le orecchie, la sua pelliccia nera diventava verde sulla punta della coda e delle orecchie.

“Loki, sono a casa” disse Thor. Posò il nuovo pesantemente martello-lancia sul tavolo e si sfilò il cappuccio della felpa che indossava. “Ti sei annoiato senza di me?” domandò.

Il gatto miagolò.

< Sono sopravvissuto, sono riuscito ad arrivare sulla Terra col teletrasporto, ma qualcosa è andato storto. Dopo l’incidente della navicella, mi sono ritrovato in questa forma.

Lui mi chiama col mio nome, ma solo spinto dalla melanconia. Mi ha portato con sé solo perché gli sembro un lontano ricordo di ciò che ha perso.

Perché devi essere sempre così sciocco, fratello? > si domandò.

Thor aprì il frigorifero e ne trasse una confezione di latte.

“Hai fame micetto? Vuoi mangiare?” gli domandò con voce stanca. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati da profonde rughe e un sorriso storto congelato sulle labbra.

< Era finalmente diventato un re, quello che era nato per essere. Per colpa di quel maledetto titano, adesso lo vedo così sofferente. Odio vederlo così affranto.

Noi, i re di Asgard, ridotti così > pensò Loki gatto. Miagolò con forza e si strusciò sulla gamba di Thor, mordicchiandogli la caviglia fino ad arrossargliela.

“Sai, presto partiremo. Il Capitano ha un piano e l’Uomo di Metallo è tornato giusto in tempo per far funzionare il tutto” spiegò Thor. Prese il micio in braccio e iniziò a fargli i grattini sulla testa. “Sai, ti voglio bene, ma penso ti dovrai trovare un altro padrone. Ci sono poche possibilità che torneremo vivi, anzi quasi nessuna.

Probabilmente sono la nuova arrivata ce la farà, ha un potenziale che supera anche gli dei in combattimento”.

Loki sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi verde smeraldo, facendogli le fusa.

< Non andare. Non voglio rimanere bloccato in questa vita da gatto senza di te >. Gli strofinò la testa contro la mano, miagolando a bocca aperta, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

Thor gli sorrise, Loki gli mordicchiò il dito.

“Sai, me lo ricordi tanto mio fratello. Probabilmente se avessi un pugnale mi pugnaleresti per gioco, come faceva lui” sussurrò il dio del tuono.

Loki gli leccò le dita.

“Lo amavo più di quanto dovrebbe fare un fratello, ma non avrei potuto dirglielo. Sono sempre stato stupido, grosso e violento.

Non l’ho protetto fino in fondo. Anche se lui aveva iniziato a fidarsi, anche se mi aveva abbracciato e dato affetto proprio prima che succedesse tutto questo. Lui ci aveva messo in guardia ed ora non potrò salvare neanche gli Avengers.

Se non avessi sbagliato mira, Thanos non avrebbe sterminato metà universo.

Se non fossi un gatto, probabilmente mi odieresti anche tu” disse Thor.

Loki gli fece le fusa più forte.

 

 

 


End file.
